SUEÑOS HÚMEDOS
by Alex108Sol
Summary: A veces es molesto ser un adolescente. Contenido sexual explicito, se aconseja discreción.
1. EUFORIA

El pensamiento consciente de Adrien le mostró un escenario familiar.

Los antebrazos descansaban sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo la espalda más tensa de lo normal, observando la habitación que tenía las lámparas apagadas, pero que estaba tenuemente iluminada por las luces que caracterizaban la animada vida nocturna que se daba día a día en las bellas calles de París.

Estaba muy cansado y solo quería dormir, esto hasta que una mano femenina acaricio su hombro, sobresaltándolo.

Las manos de la femenina empezaron a masajear sus duros hombros, buscando que cualquier preocupación se fuera entre sus dedos; un cosquilleo invadió el cuerpo masculino cuando los finos dedos acariciaron su cuello; reconociéndola al momento en el que sintió la suave tela que la cubría.

Se giró ligeramente para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos color cielo de la chica que le brindaba una sonrisa, al tiempo que buscaba eliminar la distancia entre los dos, para dedicarse a dar un beso en su frente, siguiendo con la punta de su nariz y concluir con otro igual de fugaz sobre sus labios.

Adrien suspiro quedamente, mientras el nombre de la chica que le brindaba sus cuidados se repetía en su cabeza.

Con un movimiento ágil la chica se acomodó a su lado, tomando su rostro para volver a besarlo. Un beso suave, seguido de un par más. Las muestras de afecto fueron dadas sin prisa alguna, conscientes ambos de que la noche era solo suya.

Entre cada beso Adrien abría ligeramente los ojos, para admirar el ligero carmín que se podía ver debajo de la máscara de la chica junto con la sonrisa coqueta que le brindaba. Cerrándolos para centrarse en el sabor y la calidez de los labios rosados que siempre había ansiado probar.

Acarició la pierna de la contraria sutilmente, disfrutando el tacto suave del traje que se ajustaba a cada curva de la silueta femenina; todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en ella y en ese momento perfecto.

Todo hasta que sintió la respiración de alguien más colándose por su cuello, mandando una corriente eléctrica por toda su columna vertebral en tan solo un segundo.

Se giró lentamente por la curiosidad que lo invadía, perdiendo paulatinamente el contacto con las manos de la súper heroína.

Unas nuevas manos femeninas tomaron su rostro, jalándolo en su dirección y permitiéndole reconocerla en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo; la chica de coletas y blusa blanca le ofrecía sus labios que formaban un pequeño corazón que no dudo en probar a pesar de la sorpresa inicial.

La sensación le nubló la cabeza en tan solo un segundo, posando su mano en la nuca de su compañera de clases ante el temor siniestro de que, tras permitirle probar sus labios decidiera alejarlo.

Rozó con las yemas de sus dedos el contorno de su cuello y disfrutó la vibración que Marinette producía por la risa mal contenida.

Se embriagó lentamente con el olor a pan recién hecho, mientras su lengua se dedicaba a detallar la cavidad bucal de la fémina.

Los besos eran intensos, alejándose por breves instantes para recuperar el aire antes de continuar. Marinette tenía posada sus manos sobre las piernas masculinas, ayudándose con ellas para hacer menos notaria la diferencia de alturas.

El corazón del adolescente latía precipitosamente, aumentando las revoluciones cuando una mano enguantada buscaba colarse por debajo de su playera, al tiempo que una mordida juguetona era dada al lóbulo de su oreja derecha; exigiendo su atención.

Dos manos, una enguantada en rojo y otra desnuda, jalaron la camisa blanca del de ojos verdes hasta que había desaparecido, él, se había quedado estático, limitándose a observar a ambas azabaches que habían abandonado el lugar a su lado para posarse frente a él.

Las miro curioso, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Las chicas se dirigieron una mirada cómplice antes de fundirse en un abrazo que parecía ser sumamente íntimo.

Las hábiles manos de Marinette acariciaron toda la longitud de la espalda contraria, mientras las manos enguantadas se aferraban al límite del pantalón rosa para empujar la pelvis de la joven parisina contra la propia.

Regalándole al joven modelo el espectáculo de un beso jugoso que llenaba el vacío de la habitación con su espectacular sonido.

Las manos enfundadas en rojo empezaron a moverse, redirigiendo la mirada verde que era testigo de cómo estas subían para desprender la chaqueta negra que en ese momento solo estorbaba. Mientras que la civil subía sus manos, acariciando el nacimiento de los senos de Ladybug que soltó un dulce gemido al momento.

Adrien hizo ademán de levantarse, pensando en tomar un papel más activo en la escena que en su habitación se recreaba. Pero cuando lo intentó se vio atado a la base de su cama por el yo-yo mágico de la heroína.

Cuando giro su rostro para verlas de nuevo se encontró con que la de traje moteado lamía el cuello de la parisina mientras subía cada vez más la blusa blanca.

Marinette tenía los ojos entrecerrados, observando al chico que sentía su sangre hervir por el deseo. La chica se burlaba moviendo negativamente su dedo anular, deteniéndose en el momento que era despojada de su blusa.

La vio bajar la cremallera invisible del traje rojo, mientras los pantalones rosas eran jalados con brusquedad, siendo sostenidos un par de segundos por la heroína que con aquel acto había enmarcado el bien formado trasero de la futura diseñadora de modas.

El pantalón cayó al suelo cuando Ladybug se vio obligada a soltarlo, cuando sus manos se desnudaban al igual que su cuerpo entero.

Adrien podría imaginarse su rostro perfectamente rojo si tuviera la capacidad de pensar en algo que no fueran las dos chicas frente a él.

La ropa interior de Marinette era blanca y sencilla, amoldándose a cada curva de la chica. Mientras que la de Ladybug era de encaje negro, permitiéndole ver la blanca piel debajo de ella.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron hasta él, quién había dejado de sentir la presión de la cuerda sobre su piel. Quiso arrancarse el pantalón en ese momento, pero las féminas no le permitieron realizar acto alguno.

Pues Marinette lo había jalado por atrás, enmarcando el torso masculino con sus suaves piernas mientras posaba la cabellera rubia sobre su pecho. Adrien apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar aquello cuando la heroína se hincó sobre su cadera, regalándole una sonrisa arrebatadora.

La playera negra fue desprendida de su cuerpo, sintiendo que se quemaba ante el suave tacto de la piel de la chica que yacía debajo suyo; Ladybug se dedicó a llenar su boca, mientras un par de manos acariciaban su torso desnudo.

Adrien había resuelto acariciar las piernas de la chica sobre él mientras intentaba grabar en su memoria la sensación de los senos de Marinette contra su nuca; sintiéndose morir cuando la entrepierna de la azabache sobre él giraba sobre su cadera, provocándole un gemido gutural al tiempo que acariciaba la suave piel de la heroína.

La excitación fue subiendo cada vez más, mientras que un sostén blanco era depositado en la palma de su mano y los suaves montículos rozaban su espalda y cuello. Para después girar su rostro a petición de las manos femeninas esperando que sus labios se reencontraran.

La chica de antifaz se levantó ligeramente y Adrien aprovechó aquello para girarse a ver a la que estaba cubierta solo por sus bragas. Perdiéndose en sus bonitos ojos claros que lo miraban con ternura y completa confianza. Se detuvo a analizar su vientre plano y el nacimiento de su pecho, disfrutando el contraste de la aureola café contra su nívea piel.

Cuando regresó su vista al rostro femenino se sintió poderoso, pues este estaba completamente sonrojado, seguramente a causa de la pena por encontrarse tan expuesta.

Sintió que le jalaban los pantalones y no pudo importarle menos, las piernas de Marinette recorrieron las suyas, empujando el pantalón a donde no estorbara. Se acostó sobre ella, rozando su parte intima que estaba dura con la humedad de ella que era perceptible a pesar de la ropa interior, un suave gemido salió de los labios femeninos y Adrien la beso como si quisiera apropiarse de aquel maravilloso sonido.

Los besos siguieron su curso, lentos y pausados.

Se detuvo a ver a la chica que parecía disfrutar de aquello tanto como él, hasta que una tela negra cubrió sus ojos antes de ser jalado para atrás en un solo movimiento, cayendo contra su colchón.

Quiso quitarse aquello que impedía su vista, pero sus manos fueron interceptadas en el camino. Unas manos acariciaron sus piernas deteniéndose en el resorte de sus boxers, bajándolo tan lentamente que lo ahogaba.

Cuando le permitieron volver a ver se encontraba completamente desnudo, con su miembro palpitante al descubierto; Marinette estaba parada sobre la cama a la altura de su cadera y Ladybug se encontraba detrás de ella. Ella le guiñó un ojo pícaramente antes de bajar la última prenda que cubría a la civil.

Marinette dio una pequeña patada, dejando volar la prenda blanca fuera de sus piernas y Adrien sentía que se le hacía agua la boca al vislumbrar cómo su centro se derretía, pero aquella imagen desapareció al momento en el que la chica se arrodilla, permitiéndole penetrarla.

La chica empezó a subir y bajar, acariciando la yema de sus dedos el torso masculino mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, centrándose en aquel momento tan placentero. Adrien también lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque no quería perderse aquella imagen.

Ladybug también se arrodillo, aun detrás de la parisina, besando su cuello y acariciando su pecho, los gemidos que salían de la boca de Marinette fueron aumentando su nivel, convirtiéndose en gritos cuando las manos masculinas abandonaron sus piernas para anclarse a su cadera profundizando el contacto.

Aquella fricción era tan maravillosa que nublaba su mente por lo bien que se sentía y se obligaba a no perderse en la sensación con el fin de concentrarse en mantener el vaivén del cuerpo de la chica.

Podía sentir el sudor recorriendo su piel, el lubricante natural de ambas chicas escurriéndose sobre él, los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, su respiración rápida que no sabía cómo controlar y sus ojos que se cerraban ante el inminente final.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al tiempo que gruñía por la sensación, se irguió levemente y abrió los ojos, encontrándose solo. La luz del sol se colaba por el ventanal, él estaba cubierto por las frazadas y sintiendo la humedad colándose por sus piernas.

—Mierda —dijo por lo bajo mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente contra la cama, sonrojándose furiosamente al pensar en su sueño y en todos aquellos detalles que parecían no querer dejarlo en paz.

Todo se había sentido tan real.

Cerró los ojos, obteniendo la imagen de Marinette sonrojada y avergonzada debajo de él, provocando al momento que su parte intima empezaba a tensarse. Abrió los ojos y se acostó de lado, siendo invadido por el recuerdo de Ladybug enfundada en su lencería negra, guiñándole un ojo.

No estaba seguro de cómo enfrentaría la mirada azul de ninguna cuando las viera, pero si tenía que ser franco no se avergonzaba de nada.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar. ;)


	2. FRUSTRACION

Marinette regresó a su habitación ligeramente frustrada.

El baño que acababa de tomar no había sido tan satisfactorio como lo esperaba; había aprovechado la hora para sumergirse en el agua caliente de la tina, complacerse y dejar a un lado todas las responsabilidades que cargaba en su vida diaria.

Deslizó sus manos por su vientre, para llevarlas hasta sus senos, acariciándolos lentamente y prestando total atención a sus pezones con las yemas de sus dedos.

Mordiendo su labio inferior al tiempo que acariciaba lentamente la cara interior de sus muslos. Suspirando quedamente cuando activó la regadera de mano para prestar atención a su entrepierna.

Había estado muy cerca de la liberación, pero no lo había conseguido.

La idea de volver a intentarlo surcó por su cabeza, desviando su atención momentáneamente de la idea cuando un golpe seco se escuchó en el tapanco de la habitación.

—Buenas noches princesa —La masculina voz de Chat Noir le dio la idea.

Marinette pudo ver cómo la sonrisa del rubio se desvanecía y cómo un sonrojo adornaba la parte inferior de su máscara cuando clavó su mirada en ella.

—Lo siento, ahora mismo salgo.

El varón se dispuso a esperar en la azotea como un caballero cuando la voz femenina lo detuvo.

—Chat, espera.

La azabache empezó a subir las escaleras que daban a su cama lentamente, dejando expectante al héroe de traje negro.

—Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

—Lo que sea por ti princesa —El rubio le sonrió con galantería, evitando ver otra cosa que no fueran los ojos de la chica.

Eso hizo sonreír a Marinette.

Podía no conocer su rostro, su nombre o sus actividades diarias, pero confiaba en él con su vida, tanto como Ladybug como Marinette.

Y no podía negar que últimamente se había vuelto más consciente de lo atractivo que era. De su ancha espalda, sus grandes manos y sus fuertes piernas.

Estaría mintiendo si negaba haber tenido un par de sueños húmedos con él como protagonista. Mostrándose dominante pero siempre respetuoso a las necesidades femeninas.

Lo cual había desencadenado a que se tocará de vez en cuando pensando que eran sus manos y no las propias las que la amaban.

Y ahora él estaba ahí, frente a ella, que quería culminar lo que había empezado en la ducha.

No podía negar que sentía un poco de vergüenza, tenía 18 años, pero nunca había intentado convencer a alguien para tener ese tipo de contacto. Y ahora iba a probar suerte con su compañero de lucha, que tendría más o menos su edad.

Empujó los hombros del varón hacia abajo con un toque sutil, dejándolo sentado al filo de la cama. El chico había realizado la acción naturalmente, provocando que un tintineo de su cascabel rompiera el silencio que se había formado.

—¿Marinette? —La voz del chico había sido gutural, humedeciendo ligeramente la entrepierna femenina ante la expectativa.

Sin querer detenerse a pensarlo se acomodó sobre él, descansando sus piernas a los lados de las masculinas.

Pudo ver la manzana de Adán moverse mientras tragaba pesadamente la saliva, aquello la hizo sonreír.

—Quiero que estés conmigo esta noche gatito —le confesó con una suave voz, abrazándose al cuello masculino.

—¿Qué..? —Las palabras murieron en la garganta masculina cuando Marinette beso castamente sus labios.

Verde y azul se encontraron, ambos con los ojos entrecerrados, la azabache atrapó suavemente el labio inferior del contrario.

Pudo ver en sus ojos cómo se debatía en aceptar o no la oferta, lo cual la hizo sentirse poderosa.

Había visto cómo algunas chicas se le habían insinuado a su compañero cuando tenían la oportunidad y cómo él se había negado al momento, sin saber que lo observaba. Eso le gustaba.

—¿E-estás segura? —Su voz había sonado muy baja para la percepción de Marinette.

—Dijiste que harías lo que sea por mi —Lo vio pensárselo unos segundos, como si estuviera analizando sus palabras.

—No quiero que te arrepientas después princesa —La chica dio un nuevo beso en los labios masculinos.

—No podría arrepentirme, no contigo.

Sintió las garras recorrer sus piernas como respuesta, erizando su piel mientras que ella acercaba sus rostros en búsqueda de un nuevo beso.

Las manos enguantadas se apoderaron de su cintura y la toalla se desprendió sola dado el movimiento, dejándola completamente desnuda.

Los besos se detuvieron una vez más, permitiendo a Marinette perderse en los gatunos ojos dilatados del varón.

—Marinette... —El nombre fue evocado con total añoranza, aumentando el frenético latir de ambos corazones.

La chica se sorprendió al sentir las manos enguantadas bajo sus muslos mientras Chat Noir hacia el ademán de levantarse.

Afianzó el agarre en su cuello y apretó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera masculina para no caerse mientras era acostada a lo largo de la cama.

Su figura fue analizada por el contrario, permitiendo que el calor en su vientre empezará a aumentar.

Chat aprovechó la lejanía de sus cuerpos para tomar una de las piernas femeninas y repartir besos desde la punta de su pie hasta llegar a su cintura.

Marinette cerró los ojos, disfrutando el roze de los labios con su piel. Sorprendiéndose cuando su otra pierna fue acariciada y un par de lamidas fueron dadas en su vientre.

La saliva caliente que se enfriaba por la fría noche le provocaban una dulce sensación que la hacía desear cerrar sus piernas ante el disfrute.

Las manos se acunaron en el inició de su busto, acariciando esa parte de su anatomía mientras besaba en medio de sus montes, subiendo hasta su cuello. Su pecho empezó a cubrirse con las palmas del chico, que empezó a masajearla suavemente, disfrutando de la forma en la que ella se deshacía en suspiros.

—Más... —Pidió a su amante que lamió una de sus aureolas como respuesta y dirigía su mano a recorrer su cintura, su muslo y la parte baja de su espalda.

Las manos de Marinette rasgaban sin cesar la funda de su almohada, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que le eran provocadas.

El cascabel hizo nuevamente su presencia cuando su material frío tocó su piel. Chat besaba su escote con cariño, al tiempo que recorría con cierta fuerza las piernas femeninas.

Ella tomó su rostro, deseando perderse nuevamente en sus labios, acción que el realizó dichoso.

Sintió sus piernas separarse más cuando él se acercó más a ella, notando el bulto debajo del traje negro.

Aquel fino roce la hizo gemir alto y a él gruñir gravemente. Consciente de sus acciones las manos femeninas jalaron el cascabel hacia abajo, prenda de la que él se deshizo rápidamente.

Ella atinó a incorporarse levemente para abrir el cajón de la cómoda y sacar uno de los condones que le habían regalado sus amigas en su último cumpleaños.

Chat Noir peleó con sus pantalones, acción particularmente difícil ahora que se encontraba tan ansioso por entrar en ella.

Marinette disfrutó el espectáculo, perdiendose en la v bien marcada que decoraba su cadera.

Ella le brindó el condón que había sacado, objeto que el declinó llevando su mano derecha al centro femenino.

Con su dedo anular realizó una larga caricia, Marinette se estremeció al instante por lo estimulada que se encontraba. Estaba segura de que si la acariciaba un poco más llegaría al clímax.

Y no se equivocó.

Las caricias lentas y superficiales no tardaron en formar una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo ante la caricia dada en los labios de su centro, escuchándolo gruñir nuevamente ante la gloriosa escena que había presenciado.

Volvió a tenderle el preservativo que esta vez fue aceptado. Viendo detenidamente cómo Chat enfundaba su falo con aquel globo antes de acomodarse sobre ella.

Sus ojos conectaron nuevamente, mientras Marinette disfrutaba de los círculos que el rubio realizaba en su entrada, hasta que por fin hizo su intromisión, robándoles el aliento.

El movimiento empezó despacio y aunque incómodo en un principio, este no tardó en ser más placentero y frenético.

A cada estocada Marinette dejaba salir un delgado gemido que era rápidamente seguido por el de su compañero.

Cada vez que sus centros chocaban una pequeña pero vibrante corriente eléctrica se producía en su monte de venus; se veían a los ojos, con las bocas entreabiertas y perdidos en la sensación de sus cuerpos fusionándose.

Ella arañó la espalda masculina cuando volvió a tocar el cielo, pocas estocadas más él la acompaño, silenciando su ultimo gruñido en el cuello femenino.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición unos instantes antes de separar sus centros. Se acostaron de lado, observándose a los ojos con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción.

Marinette fue la primera en cerrar los ojos, con la clara idea de que no se había equivocado. Chat era un amante caballeroso.

Y no le molestaba la idea de que en una próxima vez, ser ella quien se dedicará a mimarlo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	3. DIVINO

Las conversaciones entre ellos se habían vuelto algo usual, en el ventanal de la casa del chico, observando la ciudad.

En algún momento él aceptó su interés por ella, que por acto reflejo correspondió sus sentimientos.

Aunque no podían ser pareja. Ella lo había dejado muy claro, Si Hawk Moth sabe que eres importante para Ladybug estarías en peligro.

Después de aquella confesión ella intentó dejar de buscarlo por las noches y él intentó no detenerse en el ventanal esperando su regresó.

Pero no duró.

Ella regresó un día a las 12 de la madrugada, caminó hasta él y lo beso.

Un beso que buscaba dar dicha a ambos corazones enamorados.

Las visitas siguieron su curso anterior, con pláticas, risas y besos a los que eventualmente se les sumaron caricias cada vez más íntimas.

Caricias que los atormentaban por las noches y que les provocaba emociones que no podían controlar. Tampoco es que lo intentarán mucho en realidad.

Él lo supo cuando ella empezó a llegar a su habitación reclamando sus labios antes de nisiquiera saludar, ella lo supo cuando las manos masculinas no dejaban de anclarse en su cintura, deseando intimar el contacto.

Y lo hablaron.

-No podemos hacerlo todo, mi traje no está hecho para quitarse y una venda en tus ojos es demasiado riesgoso.

-Yo sólo quiero lo que estés dispuesta a darme.

Y así quedó acordado, aquella noche sería la noche que tanto habían esperado.

Ella cruzó el cielo con sutileza, asegurándose de que nadie deparará en su presencia.

Él esperó su llegada, terriblemente nervioso y excitado por la promesa de lo que esa noche pasaría.

Azul y verde se encontraron, el espacio entre los cuerpos se esfumó y los besos apasionados y necesitados obtuvieron su lugar.

Ella aferrándose a la espalda masculina, él con las manos en su cadera.

\- Las horas se me hicieron eternas -Acepta entre besos, incapaz de dejar de besar los labios rosados de la chica.

-Para mi también ha sido una eternidad.

Los dedos enfundados en rojo acarician el torso del varón, deseando eliminar cualquier capa de ropa que la aleje de sentir su piel. Después de todo, Ladybug ya tiene demasiado con no poder quitarse su traje.

Él se deja ser, sintiendo que sus fantasías se cumplen poco a poco en un orden extraño. Pero no importa.

Él la ama y ella quiere estar a su lado.

Después vendrán los escarmientos, pero en ese momento, todo lo que quiere está en esa habitación. Ella, tan hermosa como siempre, dejándose llevar por sus deseos carnales, aunque no sepa que está amando a su compañero de luchas y aunque él no tenga idea de quién es la chica bajo el antifaz.

Adrien intentó llevar a la chica que había amado hasta su adultez a la cama, pero ella lo guió hasta el sillón blanco.

Donde lo hizo sentarse al filo del asiento para acomodarse sobre sus piernas.

El peso de su cuerpo lo hace temblar de la emoción contenida, disfrutando de pasear las llemas de sus dedos desde los muslos hasta la espalda baja de la fémina.

Ladybug sonríe, aprovechando el momento para desabrochar su pantalón, muriendo de nervios.

Ella detiene sus actos, él no tarda en notarlo.

-Si ya no quieres hacer esto...

-No es que no quiera, sólo, dame un minuto.

-Seguiremos el ritmo que tu quieras.

Ella separa su cuerpo del contrario, apenas lo suficiente para retirar el pantalón de mezclilla y cambia de posición. Dejando una pierna entre las suyas, bajo la intensa mirada del amor de su vida.

-¿Me quieres? -Desea saber.

-Con mi vida -Acepta recordando aquellas veces que actuó a ciegas según su mandato.

-¿Aún a la chica bajo la máscara? - El ríe, acariciando sus mejillas.

-Si fuera por mí tu no tendrías ese traje, Ladybug. Y no sólo porque este limita mis muestras de afecto.

No necesita escuchar más antes de empezar a moverse contra los duros músculos de la pierna masculina, a sabiendas de que está terriblemente húmeda y que quizás está siendo un poco injusta.

Pero a él no parece molestarle que las atenciones no estén siendo dadas en su entrepierna, disfrutando cómo ella se mueve a un compás lento y alargado que va aumentando ligeramente.

Ella enterrando sus uñas en sus hombros, él con las manos en su cintura, intentando darle algo de soporte.

Explotando de excitación de verla complacerse con su cuerpo, incapaz de escuchar otra cosa que no sean los dulces gemidos que de sus labios rosados salen.

Y es que Adrien no puede imaginar una escena más hermosa.

El pecho femenino rebotaba ligeramente a cada movimiento, el breve rubor debajo de la máscara, la humedad que puede sentir en su pierna porque esta a rebasado la tela del traje.

Y ella llega.

Apretando las piernas al intentar mantener la postura sobre él, que solo atina a acercarla a sus brazos mientras agradece no haber terminado con aquella escena.

Porque aún quiere sentirla, deseando que ese momento dure toda una vida.

Él riega besos sobre la máscara roja; ella sonríe, realizando pequeños círculos en el tórax descubierto.

En una ligera calma que solo es el ojo del huracán de ese momento.

-Quiero tocarte -Espeta.

-Hazlo -Acepta.

Su mano tiembla hasta llegar a su busto, terriblemente inseguro al pensar que no quiere ser demasiado brusco. Su pulgar no tarda en encontrar su pezón, realizando círculos a su alrededor mientras este se pone cada vez más duro.

Ella gime, entrecerrando las piernas antes de volver a soltarlas.

-¿Estás bien?

-Divinamente.

Ella empieza a besar su cuello, el continúa con aquel suave masaje. Hasta que lo detienen, llevando su mano más al sur.

Ahí donde el calor sigue latente, provocando que su entrepierna duela más, esperando su momento de consuelo.

Consuelo que ella decide darle, acariciándolo sobre el boxer que no le había arrebatado por pena.

Provocando que él gruña guturalmente, deseando sentir su tacto desnudo.

Pero no es posible ahora y tiene que aceptarlo.

Ella acerca su pelvis a su mano, él intenta mantener el mismo ritmo que ella lleva acariciando su falo.

Observándo los rostros ruborizados y el deseo a flor de piel.

Llevan muhco observándose, deseándose.

Él observándola luchar en ese traje ajustado, ella paseando su mirada en las fotografías que se habían vuelto más sugerentes conforme los años habían pasado.

Adrien detiene abruptamente las caricias en su entrepierna, a sabiendas de que si continúan sintiéndolas llegará su climax.

La tumba sobre el sillón, obteniendo una mirada sorprendida, pero nada más.

No es que le moleste que el chico de sus sueños le muestre su necesidad.

-Espero algún día verte sin esto - Le confiesa acariciando el perfil de su máscara.

-Algún día, cuando todo acabe.

-¿Ese día tendré una oportunidad?

\- La oportunidad siempre ha sido tuya.

Sus labios se reencuentran y él regresa su mano a la intimidad de la fémina. Acariciando a lo largo y lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo que ella había marcado.

-Adrien -Suelta su nombre en un gemido, arqueando la espalda y tensando sus piernas.

Aquellas largas piernas se enroscan en la cadera masculina, provocando que sus centros de toquen.

Él se siente palpitar por el contacto, ella tiembla ligeramente en un suspiro.

-Más fuerte - Le pide ella que ansía sentirlo.

Él se límita a aceptar la petición, respirando cada vez más fuerte, observando los labios entreabiertos que sueltan dulces gemidos.

Por él, por ese momento, su momento juntos.

Adrien baja la mirada, buscando las manos de Ladybug que ya no siente acariciándolo. Encontrándolas sobre sus senos, los cuales acaricia con insistencia.

No necesita ver nada más.

Sus últimos movimientos se hacen más insistentes, ella gime de nueva cuenta. Suave, bajo.

Él no tarda en gruñir al sentir su liberación, con el cuerpo tenso. Incapaz de alejar su entrepierna de ella, ahí donde su cuerpo está palpitando por su causa.

Se recuesta de lado, manteniéndose tan cerca de ella como le es posible para no caerse.

Ladybug atrae su cabeza hasta su pecho, el cual Adrien besa mientra su respiración se normaliza.

Cerrando los ojos, inhalando el olor del otro entremezclarse con el propio.

Divino. Piensan, simplemente divino.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar**.


End file.
